Zoe Acker
|affiliation = The Organization of the Swordsmen|marital = |age = 51|birthPlace = Yarrin|birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Alive|species = Human|sex = Female|gender = Feminine|height = 5'8"|eyes = Green|hair = Brown|elements = |levels = Life- Time/|roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = Active |part = }} Zoe is an Elite in the Swordsmen and the wife of Natalie Anderson. Personality Zoe isn't much of a serious person, usually making jokes when the time seems right, though when something is serious, she will be serious about it. She tends to be very flirty, abusing the openness of her marriage with Natalie. Appearance Zoe is a fat woman with green eyes and long brown hair which is greying due to age. She tends to wear simpler clothing, flat colored shirts and slacks, though when out on the prowl she'll wear tighter clothing such as leggings and a crop top, despite no longer being the young, thin woman she once was. Skills Aetrian Stance Because of Zoe's lack of a weapon, she tends to use martial arts as her main form of combat. The martial art she primarily uses is Aetrian Stance (essentially DS's version of Tae-Kwon-Do) which is a martial art that focuses on kicks, ranging from kicks directed at the head, jumping kicks, spinning kicks, etc. Because of the arts focus on kicks, the usage of narrow stances, which sacrifices stability, but this loss in stability is made up for in speed and agility. Zoe has been practicing Aetrian Stance ever since she joined the Swordsmen. Pickpocketing Zoe is a master pickpocket, having been pickpocketing since she discovered her Time powers at seven. She has gotten in trouble for pickpocketing many times while in the Swordsmen but has been given a 'second' chance every time due to her skill level. Adding in time distortion, she is able to pickpocket someone very fast and not get caught. Medicine Zoe has a good understanding of medicine, having decided to be a medic when she joined the Swordsmen. She has shown to be quite capable at it, being able to nurse Dark back to health after his wolf encounter with both her medical knowledge and healing abilities and was able to keep Mrs. Anderson alive while she was sick, though she did eventually die. History Zoe was born to Aphrodite Acker, a homeless woman who had been earning money through prostitution, and Jackson Amherk, one of Aphrodite's 'clients'. At the age of three, her mother passed away, leaving Zoe orphaned. She was raised at that point on by other homeless people. At some point she discovered and learned how to pickpocket to help ends meet and feed her. At the age of eleven, Zoe made a mistake. She had been out getting money to pay for food that day and ended up pickpocketing Ivan Harss. But he didn't have the reaction that Zoe had thought he would have. She managed to almost get away due to her time powers, but Ivan had eventually caught her and instead of arresting her like any other Swordsmen would do, he brought her to the Swordsmen Outpost. There, she ate the most that she had had in years. Ivan afterward offered her a life-changing opportunity. Ivan saw potential in her, having witnessed what her nearly outrunning him despite her short stature, and thought she'd be a good person to have in the Swordsmen. And so, he offered her a chance to join the Swordsmen, where she would have access to food every day and wouldn't have to live on the streets anymore. Zoe, of course, accepted, and she became the youngest Swordsmen to ever have joined at the age of eleven. Of course, due to her age, she didn't go out on missions. Instead, she decided to train til she was ready to go out. She started learning more about her element and even developed the ability to use another, as well as learning hand-to-hand combat and medical training, as she had chosen to be a medic. She also met Alicia Harss and Natalie Anderson, whom she became best friends with and later put into a squad with. Later in life, she discovered a little girl out on the street named Sarah. She took her in and tried to raise her, but she was incredibly emotionally scarred, which stressed Zoe out as she didn't know what to do. With Natalie, she managed to help Sarah, raising her as her sister. Zoe would later get married to Natalie Anderson, and the two would go onto have four kids together. Three of the four were carried by Zoe, her having a single and a set of twins. Relationships Gallery Pre-Boot/Past File:Zoe_Acker_(Casual).jpeg|Zoe at a younger, thinner age. Zoe Acker.png| Zoe Acker's Face (Uncolored).jpg| ZS_Piggy_Back_Ride.png Zoe Acker Dress.jpg| Trivia *Zoe has an Entherstian accent (British). *Zoe has a habit of bringing Sarah on missions, despite her not being a Swordsman and only being of age eight. *Zoe is bisexual. Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Category:Female Category:Feminine